1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate, which may improve transmissivity, and a liquid crystal display panel including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel displays images by controlling the optical transmissivity of liquid crystal molecules using an electric field. The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, a color filter substrate coupled with the TFT substrate, and liquid crystal molecules disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a gate line, a data line crossing the gate line, a TFT disposed where the data line crosses the gate line, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT.
The color filter substrate includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a substrate 10, a black matrix 20 on the substrate 10 to prevent light leakage, a color filter 30 to provide red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light, and a common electrode 40 to form a vertical electric field together with the pixel electrode. An overcoat layer (not shown) may be further provided between the color filter 30 and the common electrode 40 to planarize the color filter substrate 50.
The color filter substrate 50 displays color by transmitting incident light from a backside via the TFT substrate (not shown) and the liquid crystal molecules (not shown). The common electrode 40, the overcoat layer (not shown), the color filter 30, and the substrate 10 may include materials having different refractive indexes. In a conventional LCD panel, transmissivity may be reduced because light supplied from a light source that passes through the color filter substrate 50 may be reflected at the boundaries of each material, due to differences in the refractive indexes of the materials.